The Skyward Adventures of Team Poke'pals
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: A human wakes up on a beach with a tail, paws, and blue fur. Together with his new friends Blaze amd Kaida, he sets out to discover his destiny and how he turned into a Riolu. Adventure unfolds, friends will be made, and trust will be questioned...


**Cullen: This story is based off of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sky game with a couple of tweaks. **

**Kari: We hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

**Cullen: I don't own Pokemon, if I did the TV episodes would be different everytime and the Characters would have aged in the past 20 years**

Prologue

_Hello! And Welcome!_

_In a few moments you will be whisked away to an exciting world full of adventure, although with adventure also comes peril._

_But first, I'm going to have to ask you some questions. I need to determine what kind of person you are._

_You are going to play a tremendous role in this world. You see, it's in danger of being destroyed._

_You are to save it._

**Save a whole world? How do you know I'm the one to save it?**

_It has been foretold, now… on to the questions._

_Would you say you are a brave person, willing to stand up for yourself or others?_

**Um… I guess I'm kind of brave…**

_Excellent, are you satisfied with the skills you have? Do you think you need to improve?_

**There's always room for improvement, but yes. I'm satisfied.**

_Good, do you often let people down or make them feel bad?_

**No, I hate making other people miserable. It makes me feel like a failure.**

_I see; what do you do when this does happen?_

**I try to fix my mistakes and cheer the person up.**

_I see. Have you ever done things that you aren't proud of?_

**Unfortunately, yes. But I think that happens to everyone y'know? It's the human nature. **

_Would you take it all back if you could?_

**Of course.**

_Very good. Only a few questions left._

_Do you ever get the feeling that somebody is watching you but when you turn there is no one there?_

**Ugh… I hate that.**

_I take it that's a yes?_

**Yeah, it is. It seems like it happens at least once a week.**

_Are you adventurous? _

**I like exploring new places, sure!**

_How would you describe yourself?_

**I guess… quiet, smart, sarcastic, and maybe even a little random at times. (Laughs)**

_Do you make friends easily?_

**Yeah, I get along with lots of people.**

_You my friend are going to make one heck of a hero._

**Thanks… I think.**

_Before you go, there are just a few more things to do. I'm going to need you to relax and take a deep breath. In… and out. Inhale… and then exhale. _

_Yes, I see it. Your aura… is a shining crystal blue color._

**Crystal Blue?**

_A sign of tranquility and calmness, it suits you well._

_Now let me analyze your answers, hang on…_

_Yes, you seem to be the heroic type._

_You won't back down even if you're terrified._

_You probably can't stand evil and thrive for justice, peace, and hope. You wish to put light where there is darkness, kindness where evil lurks, love where there is hate, friendship where there are arguments, and most of all… courage where there is fear. Is that correct?_

**Uh… yeah, it is…**

_A raging fire burns within you, a fire for passion, a fire for justice, a fire …for hope. _

_Evil won't stand a chance against you._

_Hmm… you look a little frustrated._

_I know; the suspense must be killing you. Fine, I'll cut to the chase._

_A heroic person like you should be…_

_**A RIOLU!**_

**A what?**

_Because of the fire burning within you I know the perfect partner for you. You'll meet him soon._

_Now get out there and save the world of Pokémon!_

_**What? Wait!**_

Chapter 1

_(ONE YEAR LATER)_

Lightning flashed around me. I screamed as something hit my arm causing me to slip away from my friend a little. "Whoa, are you all right?" a voice called to me.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Hang on, just a little farther!"

"My hand is slipping I'm being pulled away!"

"We can make it! We're almost- AUGH!"

Something had flown between me and my partner knocking our hands away from each other.

"No!" my partner shouted as I fell away from him.

Then everything went black.

My eyes opened slowly. I could hear leaves rustle around me and waves splash nearby. I felt sand underneath me and rain land across me, soaking my… blue fur? That was impossible, I'm a human! It must be my imagination.

I felt my stomach clench and I groaned. My head hurt to, I must have hit it on a rock or something when I fell because I had a major headache. I tried to remember what happened, but to no avail. "No… I-I can't…. Drifting off…"

My eyes closed and I found myself unconscious.

The Chimchar raced through the rain-soaked forest. He turned to see his pursuer gaining on him. That was a mistake because he didn't see the large brown root that was jutting out of the wet ground and tripped over it. He got up and whipped around to see the Mismagius was almost there.

The Chimchar clutched the Relic Fragment around his neck. _"Be brave! You have to be brave! You can be really powerful if you want to be!" _He thought to himself and took a deep breath.

The Mismagius finally caught up with him, "You trespassed in my territory! Now you must pay the price!"

A large Shadowball formed in front of Mismagius and flew at Chimchar, who dodged just in time. Chimchar used Ember which hit Mismagius in its dark purple face. It fell to the ground, it had been knocked out.

Chimchar looked down at the Mismagius, "Okay…" he muttered to himself, feeling kind of like what his mother had described as a Mary-Sue; whatever that meant. At least it had stopped raining, too.

Chimchar breathed a sigh of relief and ran out of the woods toward Treasure Town. He stopped in a clearing and looked up the stairs on a cliff, it was the Wigglytuff Guild. After a brief hesitation, he climbed up the stairs.

**Cullen: Hey I changed the chapter a bit to add a bit of humor, hope that's okay. Just review, the story will get better, I promise you.**

**There will be Action, Adventure, Humor here and there, Maybe a little Romance, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, asome flash-backs, nd maybe a small bit of music! ^^**


End file.
